Bleak Bonds
by Fritz Will Get You
Summary: My take on Tumnus's thoughts while he was in the White Witch's icy prison during the movie. Please review, it would warm my chily day, and I put a lot of effort into this. Most likely a one shot.


**Okay, hello everyone, how are you all doing? Yes, I know this is a lame attempt at keeping the peace around here after a… well, a very long time since updates. Heh. Seriously, I didn't mean to leave anyone hanging on any of my stories, I just was busy with school and then I lost interest for a while and then I forgot and then I remembered but still didn't have any interest. But I PROMISE all of you other reviewers, I did not give up on them. Do not worry.**

**Anyways, before you ask, "What the &#! is she doing, putting this up? She should be updating!" there is a reason. I saw Chronicles of Narnia this weekend and had to write this. Poor Tumnus. I love him dearly, and when they showed him in the ice prison, I cried, then got inspired to write the scene from his point of view. Yes, I know this doesn't follow the scene exactly, and I know it isn't in the book, but I don't care. So there. And some things, such as dialogue, aren't exactly the same as the movie, but that's just because my memory is poor.  **

**Arrele: Hey, I finally get to do disclaimers again! How fun is that? Wait… I don't like doing them… Aww… Anyways, blah blah, we don't own nuttin, although I think she would love to have Tumnus… --**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cold. It was so cold. His warm breath rose in front of his hurting eyes, disappearing before the cloud reached the icicle ceiling. Painfully he drew in a shivering breath to replace the one he had just lost, throat raw from the bitter air. The cold here was nothing like the chilliness of the snow that he knew softly fell outside his now ransacked home. At least there he could enjoy the beauty of the snow covered forest with an umbrella up over him and the prospect of a warm fire to drive the chill away, but here, here there were no trees, only glass-like ice and harsh stone to surround him, with no thought of home to cheer him up.

A ragged sigh escaped him, and listlessly he watched the small cloud rise up towards the one opening in the ceiling where a tiny shaft of light broke through the sea green landscape overshadowing him. Like before it vanished. Shivering, Tumnus turned on his side and curled into a ball on the hard floor, trying unsuccessfully to will his pain and hunger away.

The poor Faun had been no match for Jadis's pack of bloodthirsty wolves, resulting in many wounds on his goat-like legs and a scrape on his cheek. If only he had the legs of a centaur, then he would have the speed and power to fight back. But no, he was here now, and his battered legs were chained heavily to the floor. Even standing was nearly out of the question. He sniffed and wiped his nose carelessly on his red scarf that had miraculously survived his arrest. If only he had something a bit warmer to wear- No. He wouldn't dwell on what he didn't have; it was too depressing enough in this freezing hell without even more depressing thoughts.

His mind sluggishly turned to Lucy, providing him with a little burst of warmth as he thought of the little girl. Lucy. She was the first human he had ever encountered, and it wasn't a meeting he would likely forget. A small smile graced his chapped lips as he remembered the scene: He, returning to his home with his thoughts on tea and cake, and Lucy, just come out of Spare Oom. They had both been so startled- or, at least, he had. A small blush of embarrassment crept into his crimson cheeks as he recalled himself yelling, dropping his parcels, and running to the nearest tree. He had even had his umbrella at hand in case there was danger. But Lucy had been curious where he had been fearful, and soon the two were heading back to his place.

_Then I had planned to take her to the White Witch_, he shamefully thought, _and Lucy would be in the same position I am currently in_. This terrible thought of his friend trapped in the lonely cold brought tears to his blue eyes, and quietly he gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep, tears freezing on the ground where they fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several times he was awoken by a pair of nasty ogres and brought in front of the merciless Witch. Each time he kept his mouth shut, enduring the beatings he received for his silence, determined not to break and betray Lucy, Daughter of Eve. Little by little he was worn down, until he could barley move. All thoughts of hope were slowly sinking to the back of his mind. Each glance in the ice-mirror surrounding him reminded him of how awful he looked: like an abused goat with no hope of survival. It was pitiful. The thought of keeping Lucy out of this horrid place was the only thought that kept him from totally giving himself up to the Witch.

He was curled up in the shadows when a new prisoner was brought in. At first the Faun was too exhausted to notice the food that the new cellmate had, but once he heard the tough gnawing of the rock-like bread in the cell beside him his weak and battered body found enough strength to drag itself up into a seated position. After a moment of letting his eyes focus, he was finally able to see who it was that also had to suffer in this hole along with him.

To his surprise he found himself staring at a Son of Adam. From what he remembered Lucy described on of her brothers as dark haired and mean looking, although this boy looked terrified and sad instead of callous at the moment. He had to be Edmund.

Finding his voice, he asked for the discarded food as politely as he could, trying to put some feeling into it. Instead he ended up sounding scared and feeble. Edmund stared at him in fright; the Faun knew how bedraggled he looked. But what he was not expecting was the faint flicker of recognition in the boy's eyes, then regret. Did this Son of Adam know him? Tumnus didn't think so… unless Lucy told her siblings about him. Once more he felt the warm glow inside him at the thought of her name, but it was quickly suppressed by his hunger.

Slowly Edmund handed the bread to the Faun, where it was eaten eagerly despite it's unappealing appearance. Tumnus would've moaned in relief if he hadn't been so intent on eating. He hadn't had food since Lucy's last visit. He noticed Edmund staring at him, but he wasn't in the mood to care. All he wanted to know was if Lucy was safe, so he paused in his hurried meal to ask. The news of her escape from the wolves was like music to his numb ears, but it was short lived by the arrival of the White Witch, Jadis, herself.

Instantly fear clouded his already fogged senses, and he was so focused on hiding from her that he didn't hear what she and Edmund were saying. Finally he was dragged painfully out of his cell and thrown in front of the two.

"… he turned you in for sweeties." Was all he heard from the Witch as he stared incredulously at Edmund. This betrayal broke him, it broke him so much that he let the ogres drag him away to the courtyard, where he was thrown to the snowy ground to wait for Jadis. Quietly he moaned in the physical and emotional pain, not noticing the White Witch's arrival.

Her cool, unwavering voice broke through his frail bubble of sorrow. "Oh, you poor thing. Betrayed by your friends. Hurts, doesn't it?" Roughly he was pulled to his feet and forced to stand in front of the Queen. "But you can get back at them if you tell me where Lucy and the other Son and Daughter of Adam and Eve are."

Tumnus lifted his watery eyes to meet her cold black ones. "Never." He hissed, all his hatred and sorrow and fear pushed into the one word. Despite what had been done to him, he would never betray Lucy or the others; they were Narnia's only hope. Even if Edmund was cold enough to turn him in.

The Witch's gaze turned even colder, it if were possible, as she raised her beautiful but deadly wand. "Then you leave me no choice."

Instantly Tumnus felt his legs solidifying, and as the unbearable confining stone crept up his body he shut his eyes and screamed his emotions to the world, letting his voice tell his pain. The stone fully encased him in mid scream, silencing him for what he thought was for forever.

* * *

He was alone, all alone in the darkness, without a thought to focus on. It was smothering him. Feebly he tried to free himself from this new pool of shadows, but he couldn't. Voices were playing at the edge of his hearing, and desperately he tried to ignore their taunting. They kept calling his name over and over, seeming so familiar to him. It tore him up again and again for what seemed like an eternity. He just wanted it to stop…..

And then he saw the light. It was so beautiful, and with it came a warm tingly feeling that engulfed him, healing his wounds and driving away his sorrows. What was this? Dimly he reached out to it, and to his astonishment he touched it and was aware yet again. Aware of the sun, aware of cool breeze, aware of himself, aware of everything. It was a breathtaking feeling.

With a shiver he fell forward, anticipating the impact on the snow, but it never came, for he fell into Lucy's arms. Overwhelming elation came upon him as he hugged her to him, not wanting to let go. Someone else was with him, another Daughter of Eve. She helped him steady himself then spoke his name, looking pleased. Lucy held his hand and beamed, smile as brilliant as the sun's rays. He smiled along with her, all the feelings of the cold lost to the wind, never to return as long as Lucy and the others were there.

**Ah, a pitiful ending for such a pitiful story, I know. I don't know what causes authors to sometimes hate their writing, but whatever it is I have it. Please review, it would just make my day, honestly, it would. And this is meant to be a one shot, but if you want more, I will consider it. Thank you!**


End file.
